Protected One's Secret's
by waterflygirl
Summary: Sakura Haruno, died, right? Then who is the girl who is now standing in front of us claiming to be her? Sakura x YOU get to choose/vote on my character page:
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I don't own Naruto, there I said it happy!!!!!**

**Neji: people, vote for me, I should win.**

**Me: What? Oh! ALL PEOPLE RAEDING GO TO MY PAGE AND VOTE FOR WHO SAKURA SHOULD END UP WITH!!!!!!!**

**Sasuke: Annoying, shut up Meg, Hn, vote for me…**

**Meg: okay just vote for SOMEONE!!! **

The Protected One's Secrets

"Sakura, I decided to let you go to a real school! The school I was just named principle of, Shizune works there too!" Sakura's adoptive mother, Tsunada yelled to her only and most loved child.

"Coming, first let me put on the disguise!" a now brown haired girl yelled as she used fake eye contacts to make her emerald green eyes a boring brown. Then she applied little dots the color brown to her cheeks, and to finish it off she put on thick glasses to make sure no one could tell she wore colored contacts, with that she left for school.

"Class, as you may of heard we are getting a new student today," no one paid any attention, until they heard the first name of the new student. "Her name is Sakura," now everyone's attention was on Kakashi since they all once knew a 'Sakura'. Naruto was the fist to react, and asked the question that plagued most of their minds.

"Kakashi-sensei, is it _the _Sakura?" he said pulling out the word to make it sound very important, which to him, and many other guys in the room was true.

Kakashi's eyes saddened and they could all tell from being around him for so long that under his mask was a frown, mostly from painful memories of the cheerful girl that's parent's were murdered in front of her. Who then went missing only two weeks later… the police called off the search after only a month and wrote her off died.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I don't think that this is the same Sakura." Kakashi said and most of the guys lowered their heads remembering how most of them treated the girl, even though she had to deal with an abusive father, which they did not find out about till the police searched the house after Sakura left… and found DVD's of Sakura's father putting the poor girl through many… different types of painful 'tasks' as he, her father, called them. None of them knew that the reason Sakura never cried no matter how many painful words were sent her way, was because she had already been through it all.

"Um… Kakashi-sensei, who is _the_ Sakura?" asked Temari since she moved to the school with her two brothers a year after Sakura was pronounced died.

"Oh, who she is doesn't matter, she just a slut who was always sat around doing nothing." said the girl who took away ALL of Sakura's friends with lies and rumors, and a little help from the boys in the class who could care less, and easily fell for the sluttish red heads schemes to get the so called annoying, weak girl to go through even more of the hell known as her life.

"Karin-san it is not polite to talk about the died like that," said the monotone voice of Neji who's pearl eyes held the only emotion shown at all. His emotions were mostly those of guilt, lose, sorrow, and regret. They were all brought back to reality by a strong, sturdy, and confident knock on the door before a girl walked in.

"Hi, my name is Sakura," said a girl with brown hair and a dull color of brown eyes, with glasses that had a thick black rims. Her eyes grew large when she looked at the class, and she did what most girls did when in a room of so called 'beautiful' girls and drop died gorgeous guys, she screamed.

"Um, Sakura-san please don't scream. I do believe you were told that at our school, most students at this school were good looking and rich. Well… besides you, you're our first scholarship student in a long time." Kakashi said to the girl, believing that she would be just like every other girl in the school and be in love with one of the guys a the school, since most of the population at the school are girls. Most of the guys left when the only non-sluttish, Sakura Haruno, went missing.

Now, the guys had no interest in the girl who would probably join one of their fan clubs by the end of the day, but what happened next shocked everyone.

Tsunade-sama, their new principal burst through the doors yelling, "Sakura, what's wrong? Why did you scream? Is some boy hitting on you? Point him out all take care of him for you! Did one of the teachers try to do something _bad_ to you? You know I wouldn't put it past Kakashi to do something like that!" she continued to yell about Kakashi's porn reading problem and other bad things about the poor teacher who had to listen to it, and had to listen to his students snicker.

"Shut up Tsunade!" Sakura yelled and everyone froze and stared at the girl, and Tsunade… pouted? "You can't do this every time I'm not next to your side, I can handle anything a weak puny teacher like him throws at me, I do have to spend three months a year with the pervert who _writes_ those books." she said to THE principal as though she was talking to an over protective friend who gets you in trouble more times then actually helping you out.

"I know, b-but I don't want any thing to happen to you!" Tsunade yelled in more of a pout then anything else, "and didn't I tell you not to call me Tsunade when you are mad?!?"

"-sigh- sorry, it's just I doesn't sound right scolding you by saying "Shut up Mom, your being over protective AGAIN." It just doesn't sound right!" Sakura said and everyone gawked at the info they were just given about the new student.

"Okay, I'll go back to dinking- I mean, filling out paper work!" Tsunade laughed while hiding her FOURTH sake bottle behind her back leaving the room, leaving poor Sakura to have the complete and undivided attention of the whole class even Kakashi put away his book.

"Crap, Kakashi just keep me seated by myself, FAR away from that -points at the only group of boys, each SUPER HOT- group of students and we'll stay on each others good sides." Sakura said then turned to look at Kakashi with a smile that if you looked closely you could see threat of torture if he put her ANY where near them. Then she noticed the headbands everyone was wearing. "Um, what's with the headbands? Is it a gang thing?"

Naruto, being the loud person he was he started screaming in a voice of utter none believe. "You entered this, private school, that not even the president of Japan knows about. With out knowing _anything_!!!!" he nearly screamed in her ear. He continued when she looked at him confused at what he had just said. "This is a secret school that trains NINJA'S!"

Sakura visually froze at the word ninja and did something that they didn't see coming. She called out the most feared teachers name without saying 'sensei' or 'sama' which Anko DEMANDED. "ANKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They heard a loud crash and suddenly their door was kicked in.

"OKAY, WHICH ONE OF YOU MAGGOTS WERE BRAVE ENOUGH TO CALL MY NAME!!!!" Anko yelled when she saw a brown haired girl, wearing baggy cloths and when she blinked, Anko noticed it, her contacts moved out of place. Showing bright, apple green, innocent yet strong and knowing eyes, only for Anko to see.

Anko, put down her hand and starred at the girl before crying, CRYING. Everyone was shocked at the strong and powerful Anko crying and saying "Sorry, I'm so sorry," over and over again.

"Anko… THIS MAGGOT IS THE ONE WHO CALLED YOU!! PERMISSION TO INBRACE OLD SENSEI, PROTECTOR, AND BEST AND ONLY TRUE FRIEND!" Sakura yelled shocking everyone with her loudness matching Anko's perfectly.

Anko stood up slowly and embraced Sakura, in a life taking hug… she somehow survived. "Sakura, why didn't you come back until now?" Sakura shook her head and nodded it towards the class. "Oh, you haven't tolled them yet, I think you should right now… so I can kill however does ANY thing to harm you. I will NOT fail a mission twice." Anko pushed Sakura towards the class and Sakura sighed and took off her glasses and removed her contacts. She kept her eyes closed as she pulls her hair off of her head?!?

The whole class froze when petal pink hair fell around her like a halo and fierce, strong, yet saddened emerald green eyes that out shone even the purest emerald.

"Hey, I don't know why everyone else is shocked, but are you an idiot not to know this was a ninja school?" Sakura ignored the twin like boy (of Sasuke) who was painting, this angered him so he gave her a nick-name the exact opposite of how she looked. "Hey, Ugly are you dumb, ugly, AND deaf?" Sai said with a VERY fake smile.

Sakura walked towards Sai and began, "I am Sakura Haruno, I know what a ninja is, I just hate that my _adoptive _mom still sends me here even though I'm a registered ANUB in FOUR different hidden schools and I've trained with many different Sensei and lived by myself up till a year ago when I met Tsunade. Before that, I lived with my parents until the age of 7 during that time, I was abused, yelled at, and forced to fight for my live against my FATHER. At 7 they were murdered in front of me, I could handle seeing my father die, but I loved my mother. You, you are about to become acquainted with my fist…" She trailed off as emerald clashed with widened (only someone who was VERY good at reading emotions could tell how shocked he REALLY was, Sakura is one of those peopleJ )

"S-Sakura!!!!!!" said a very shocked Gaara to said beautiful and more MATURED good friend who he hadn't seen since two years ago when they went back Suna and he met and fell head-over-heels in love with her and her spicy attitude.

Sakura blinked and completely forgot about Sai (Which got him angry but he would not ever say that out loud :D). Then she yelled something, two words a nick name to be exact. "Panda-chan!!!!!!!!"

**Meg: that is where it ends, and sorry Neji, but I think you are tied for LAST with Sasuke. I decided for Gaara and Sakura to already know each other as well. Because he is winning the pole right now.**

**Neji: I have ZERO votes!!!!!!!!!!!!! PEOPLE COME ON VOTE!!!!**

**Meg: it would nice if you went to my page and voted on who you wanted Sakura should end up with. **

**Neji and Meg: Good Bye people, fish, and aliens!!!**

**Neji: why did I just say that?**

**Meg: because I wrote so -insert power obsessed laugh- BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meg: HELLO PEOPLE WHO ARE READING THIS!! I JUST HAD A **_**SNICKERS **_**BAR!!!**

**Gaara: This happens to her when she gets any thing with sugar in it.**

**Meg: - hyper-ness suddenly gone - Wow, I think that's the most you have ever spoken!! To bad you're going to speak a lot in this chapter!! Remember to vote for who you want to win Sakura's heart, Gaara's in the lead. The voting stops on June 11 (my last day of school****J) So VOTE!!!.**

Akatsuki Nock Out

Sakura ran at Gaara who got into a defense stance and got out his sand. His brother and sister were worried that they would get expelled from school… AGAIN. Since they thought Sakura was going to be murdered by Gaara since she used his taboo word, boy did they get surprised when Sakura suddenly sped up so she was next to Gaara within a second. Gaara's sand wasn't fast enough.

Sakura stood in front of Gaara and wrapped her arms around him in a HUG. Everyone, even Kakashi gawked at someone being able to physically touch Gaara and not be killed.

"S-Sakura, Sakura H-Haruno, if you wish to live step away from the killing boy slowly…" Neji said in shock of _her_ being alive and her not even SAYING anything to him or the other boys, who ruined her life.

"Neji-kun," Ami purred out as seductively as she could muster, it sounded like a cat being thrown into a blender. "Why don't you just leave that slut to die, for EVER choosing someone like Gaara over you. I would gladly help you if you ever got bored," Neji swore he could gag at any second about what she was saying, he WAS NOT a man whore like Sasuke. (I dislike Sasuke and this is punishment for leaving Sakura and also since he has gotten ZERO votes to end up with Sakura -insert evil smile-)

"I'm sorry Ami-san, but I have something I must tell Sakura-chan." Neji stood up leaving every one of his fan girls seething with anger because Neji never called any girl "chan" before. Neji reached Sakura and spoke, "Sakura-chan I apologize for what I did in the past, please forgive me."

Sakura stared at him for a second then grinned, Neji felt his heart flutter slightly when she smiled at him. "Of coarse I forgive you, you didn't know what was going on in my personal life. Plus you said you were sorry, why wouldn't I forgive you?" she said this with such an innocent look that most the boys in the room couldn't help but think about what it would feel like to have her soft, yet strong forgiving lips on their own… they quickly shoved these thoughts aside and blamed it on hormones.

When most of the boys in the class room blushed Kakashi couldn't help but think that this girl was a full out seductress. He lost all of that think when she put her hand on Sasuke's face and in a worried and WAY too innocent for her age way, asked if he fell out of his chair. Yes, Kakashi lost all thought of her making them fall for her on purpose, and fell on the ground when Sasuke blushed harder and sent Sakura into a worry fit thinking he was sick.

"Sasuke-san!! A-are you ok?!?" Sakura got closer to Sasuke but was pushed away by Sasuke's multiple fan girls, most glaring at her as they pushed her into Gaara's arms. "Why did they push me away? -sigh- I thought I was starting to make more friends but it seems like everyone still hates me." Sakura sniffled and looked up at Gaara.

"You still haven't changed," he sighed as he looked down at the girl in his arms, ignoring the glares given to him for holding her. "Those girls are slu-erm… mean, they aren't the type of people you should make friends with." Gaara said watching his language around Sakura, mostly because of the-promise-of-death glare Anko gave him when he started to say slut. ( -sigh- I'm not one to use bad words out loud or in writing, but I dislike Sasuke SOOOOOOOO much, that I made this story an exception :D )

Suddenly Sakura remembered something, "Gaara, aren't you the owner of the private school you used to go to since your dad died? -Gaara nodded- Then why don't you go to that school?" Kankuro, Gaara's older brother (he was held back a year, the reason Neji is in there is because they put every two grades together, Temari is there to stop her brothers from killing, torturing, fighting, ext. anyone.) became stiff and could tell that Gaara now remembered why they had to switch schools half way into the school year.

"Oh, the reason why I changed schools eh?" Gaara's voice was dark and Kankuro started sweating bullets. "THAT is because my brother was using my power of owning the school to allow teachers to let him out of work, AND he threatened the gym teacher to allow him to go into the girls locker room." A dark, killing aura entered the room everyone seemed to notice it.

"Why would he want to go into the girls locker room? Don't they have a boys locker room?" Scratch that, everyone noticed the dark killing aura BUT Sakura Haruno, everyone -but Gaara because he's cool and doesn't want to drop Sakura- fell to the ground at Sakura's innocence. They all stood up when they heard laughing at the door it was…

**Meg: okay, someone did this to me in one of my stories that I was reading, and I'm just doing this to see how many people fall for it.**

**Gaara: Damn -hit by Meg- What!! I just said it because you made me talk a lot, AKA out of character!**

**Meg: So is the you talking right now -snicker- well… on with the REAL story.**

The Akatsuki stood in the door frame most (all besides Itaichi, Sasori, and Pein) were snickering or plain out laughing.

"What do you people want?" Anko said out of sheer dislike of the out of hand students in front of her.

"We are here to meet Haruno Sakura and take her to… her next class." Sasori said in a monotone voice as Konan grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her out of the room.

"Your going to have a great time with us," the big blue fish himself said, and Sakura felt that it was going to be a long day.

"Hey Pinky, are you listening to us?" Itaichi said with an all knowing smirk.

Sakura stared at him, her left eye twitching while inner Sakura was having a screaming attack.

'**How dare he call us that kick the shit out of him! Now girl don't wait! We didn't do training that no one our age should do but we kicked ass!' **she screamed in Sakura's head. Sakura's eye twitched more from her inners bad mouth, and her lack of sanity.

'Can't you shout up, mom almost killed me when she found out I was learning those things from books and not even a real ninja… though at the time she probably would have killed me if I wasn't doing only the lower part of advance class, at the time.' Sakura sighed even in her thoughts she got off of topic.

"Miss Sakura, are you ok? You just keep staring off into space that you didn't even notice Kisame pick you up and carried you here." Tobi, a masked boy said as he stared at Sakura as she got out of taking with herself.

"Wait, I was carried here? How, why were they able to carry me?" Sakura asked in disbelieve.

"Well, you didn't seem to notice so you were easy to move around. Though Kisame fainted right after carrying you in." Sasori said, dodging the brick Sakura through at him.

"I know I wasn't able to pay attention, but how could he have been strong enough to pick me up?" Sakura screamed in a questioning way at Itachi who she disliked the most right now since he called Pinky.

"Um, Sakura if you think your fat… your not!! Plus we are strong men we can handle lifting one girl, though I have no idea why Kisame fainted, yeah." Deidara said as he stared at the man on the ground near him.

"Idiot, you can't lift me, I'm shocked Kisame-kun could!" Sakura sighed as all the men looked at her. (and Konan was looking at her too) "I'm wearing weights that no one should know I'm wearing, not even my mom. I specially made these to suck out my chakra so I couldn't use any to help walk every week when I add 1 ton."

The guys eyes opened in shock of how much weight this little girl could lift… with _out _chakra. Tobi was the first to recover, "but Tobi knows that chakra sucking items shouldn't effect Kisame! He has a chakra sucking sword that doesn't effect him!!" Tobi cried out as he knelt down next to Kisame and started poking him with a stick that he somehow summoned with out even doing any signs. (it just appeared… in a puff of smoke!!)

"-sigh- only I can stop it from draining chakra when touched, it drains chakra and contains it so if I'm ever in a long battle I could use them as strong solider pills or a seal to keep ¾ of my chakra held back. Do you get it now? It could suck the principle dry, almost have three times when she fought in an unfair way. -sigh-" Sakura realized that ever since she entered this school she has been sighing more often.

"Leave Sakura alone, you made her miss her second hour." Gaara said from a branch outside the window. "Sakura you really need to get going, your mom said if you skip next hour she'll 'skin you alive and then watch dogs eat it.' I believe she was drunk when this was said." Gaara announced still in a monotone voice before dragging Sakura away from the Akatsuki members.

"Ah, Gaara and Sakura you made it just in time!" Shizune exclaimed at the two students giving Sakura a look that said 'you better tell me why you were late once school is over.' "Sakura please take a seat next to Sasuke Uchiha."

**Meg: okay, I realize that by the time I finally get this chapter up on Fan Fiction it will be only a few days before June 11. If you wish for me to keep it up longer, please tell me in your review. Need at least 3 reviews telling me to hold open my pole to do so.**

**Itachi: why didn't you let me speak much?**

**Meg: -jumps in surprise- WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?**

**Itachi: a moment ago, I'm here, before you ask, to cover for Gaara since he had a stroke from talking so much.**

**Meg: … your talking a lot does that mean you'll have a stroke? Or are you an alien who took over Itachi's body?!?**

**Itachi: Foolish little girl I-**

**Meg: no, it's you, no alien would say something so smart-alecky like that. -sigh- just say the ending.**

**Itachi: … please review this story that lacks awesomeness from I, Itachi, do to the fact that I barely spoke at all. **

**LONG TIME LATER**

**Meg: I was wondering why no one was voting -sweat drop- I forgot to past this chapter… voting box will be re opened and voting will continue till Aug. 26 (random day.) SORRY!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Meg: sorry everyone who voted before I put up the second chapter but all the votes were erased somehow… please vote again to make sure you already voted and had it counted.**

**Sasuke: Meg doesn't own Naruto… if she did I would not have a giant metal pole shoved up my as- HEY!! WHY DID YOU WRITE ME SAYING THAT… AND LOSSING MY COOL!!**

**Meg: … sorry Sasuke -Sasuke smirks thinking he's won- BUT you can't loose something you never had!!! POOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFF (POOF)**

**Naruto: she got you good Teme!! Thanks Meg-chan for telling me that Sasuke would be pawned on the internet and when and where!!!**

**Meg: of course Naruto!! Only one place you can find, A pyromaniac, insomniac, hyper, mood swinging, talks to herself, own mom thinks belongs in a loony bin, (what your mom NEVER thought YOU belonged in one!?!) antisocial yet talks to people VERY much, serious yet goofy, and a sunlight hater, paranoid, government hating (NEVER TURST YOUR GOV. ALWAYS LOOK TO SEE WHAT THEIR DOING CUZ BELIVE IT OR NOT, THEIR HUMAN JUST LIKE US AND DO MANY BAD THINGS… SOME WORSE THEN OTHERS.) rolled up into one XX girl who's life is WEIRDER THEN MOST. (what did you THINK I would ACTUALLY tell you my age? Hah!! I won't even tell you guys my real name!! XD)**

**PLEASE READ WHAT'S ABOVE**

As Sakura sat next to Sasuke, he couldn't help but notice how much she's changed, one time she was his fan girl… just less rabid as the other and far from a slut like all the rest. When she died her only friends left… making the other guys and few girls who didn't have crushes on him or the others leave. (that was the inter male population besides them and 3 girls.) Heck, even Haku left and he hated to show emotions of hatred even towards a dog even if said dog bit off his hand!

Most of the changes he could see was; she didn't like him, her hair went past her neck and looked soft but not over cared for, her eyes were not emeralds anymore now they were in a liege of their own. She had um… grown in the chest area yet fit her perfectly, not giant and unnatural looking like her moms… but she might reach that one day. Even her forehead, she grew into, a goddess would be jealous of her face, body, hair, eyes, everything!!

Now, things that Sasuke was sure couldn't be changed about Sakura Haruno; her gentle and kind nature that lead to her being picked on. Her hate of blood, a kid had a nosebleed once in front of her and she fainted. That fact that she will always need to be protected, for she is always the damsel in distress. Last, but the one he KNOWS would NEVER be able to change was that Sakura Haruno was WEAK.

"Sasuke-san… looking at you makes me mad…" Sakura stated bluntly, Sasuke raised an eyebrow in confusion but other wise stayed quiet. "S-sorry, that came out wrong!! It's just you look a lot like someone, I don't know who but I know I don't like the person very much…" Sakura rambled on until Sasuke's current (he changes one like… weekly.) girlfriend, Karin came running up to him after Shizune said you could talk for the rest of the lesson.

"Sasuke-KKKUUUNNN!!" yelled the red haired banshee as she pounced on Sasuke, " I missed you so much!! You won't return any of my phone calls about getting together -she now pushed her body up against Sasuke's arm- and having some fun~~" (if I wasn't sick, already I think reading that after typing it would have been enough to keep me out of school for a month DX)

Sakura tilted her head to the side in confusion and turned to the quiet man sitting next to her, his name was Juugo. "What does she mean by having fun? Like going to the movies or playing a board game?"

Juugo, being the kind boy he was, looked at his fellow high school student and blushed knowing what Karin really meant. "Um… Sakura-san I think they have a different term of fun."

**Cha like doing each other in a public bathroom!**

_What do you mean doing? As in playing games in the bathroom? They might mess up the game board!_

… **how am I your inner? Oh yeah, you don't have any idea what they mean, and with your luck, you'll never know… even after your married and have three kids!**

Inner Sakura continued to cry about her being stuck in the head of a naïve, oblivious, innocent, idiot. The last one causing an argument to brake out inside her head.

"Well, Sakura would you please go to the main office, your mother wishes to speak to you, and no, Gaara can not show you where the room is, you need to make new friends. Neji, could you please guide Sakura to the main office." Shizune said in two breathes, only to look up from her paper work and see a pouting pink haired girl and a glaring red head, Shizune sighed, this year was going to be long.

"Sakura-san," Someone tapped on Sakura's shoulder, "We need to get going, no need to keep your mother waiting." Neji said as he held out a hand for Sakura to grab, Gaara and every other boy glaring as their hands made contact.

"Sorry Neji-san-" "Neji, call me Neji." "Okay, Neji, we should get going, my mom has a short temper, specially when it comes to me." Sakura ended their little talk while rubbing the back of her head.

As they left Neji sent a triumphant smirk back at everyone else, the two's hands were still connected…

'**Sakura!! Stop holding Neji's hand!! He's mine, just like, Panda-chan, Chicken butt, Dei-Dei-chan, Tobi-'**

'_Please be quiet!! You are me, and what do you mean their 'yours'? I don't know how it's possible to own a person… WAIT!! HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING I DON'T OWN NEJI!!-'_

Inner hope raised, maybe she could make her outer loose some of her innocents' and get them a boyfriend.

'_I KNOW THAT THEY STOPPED SLAVERY YEARS AGO, AFTER WE SAW THAT ALL PEOPLE ARE EQUAL!!'_

You know the little hope Inner had? Yeah, it just crashed and burned… "Sakura-san? We're at the office." Neji said to the girl next to him with her hand still clamped tightly in his own.

"Oh! Sorry Neji I wasn't paying attention… um… N-Neji." Sakura blushed and looked at their still joined hands and Neji reluctantly let go, "I'm so sorry Neji! I didn't realize that I was still holding your hand! You must have been really annoyed with having to hold my hand the whole time but too nice to tell me to let go!" Sakura babbled out as she bowed repeatedly, Neji sulked in his mind about loosing her hand.

"SAKURA!!!! Get in here NOW." said the oh so familiar voice of her oh so loving mother Tsunade.

"Well, bye Neji-kun!" Sakura said while smiling about how she had made a friend, not noticing how Neji choked on his spit and turned the ever knowing color red.

"Yes mom what do you want?" Sakura said to her mother, in an emotionless voice she tends to use when someone she knows well does something stupid, say like… her mom being passed out on the desk with a bottle of sake in her hands. Sighing, Sakura quietly walked up to her mom, she must be a GREAT (note the sarcasm) since the leader of the ninja institution didn't even notice a thing.

_Stupid Tsunade, some ninja she is, she doesn't even notice I entered even when I spoke and pretty much slammed the door open, how in the world did she become Hokage?_

Sakura was now right next to her dear mother and did the one thing that she knew would wake up Tsunade, "Tsunade! The last sake bottle was just taken by Itachi and since he's a minor, after drinking half the bottle he got drunk and is 'hitting on' Sakura in a dark ally!" Sakura yelled in her ear, accidentally she had put her hand on the speaker button, meaning the whole school heard what she said. Sure she didn't know what 'hitting on' meant , she heard Tsunade tell Shizune that she had a nightmare where men were 'hitting on' Sakura and she couldn't stop it no matter how many males she castrated, there was just TOO MANY. She knew men consisted of every male, so she just chose the name of the male that she disliked the most at this moment in time.

_With said disliked male _

Itachi was drinking his tea thinking about his, yes _his_ cherry blossom that he found very amusing since she wasn't weak like most other girls and she was innocent, unfortunately, she was _too _innocent she couldn't even tell when someone was flirting with her, or when HE was flirting with her.

Itachi's thoughts were interrupted by an announcement coming on over the loud speaker, _"Tsunade! The last sake bottle was just taken by Itachi and since he's a minor, after drinking half the bottle he got drunk and is 'hitting on' Sakura in a dark ally!" _said a voice over the speaker, Itachi choke on the tea he was sipping and had to spit it out to be able to live, God must hate him, first the one woman he wants to love him doesn't like him and is too innocent to notice men are flirting with her, and now someone just yelled that he was taking advantage of Sakura in a dark ally.

"UCHIHA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!" could be heard echoing around the school, it turns out Tsunade wasn't drunk enough to put her daughter in any type of 'danger' though he would never hurt her. Itachi sighed hoping that the liar who wake up their principle, tells her its just a lie before he has to fight the principal… again.

"Itachi Uchiha, prepare to die." said a growling voice, turns out every male in the school that liked Sakura heard it and were here to kill him off, poor Itachi just couldn't win, now could he?

_back with the two that caused this after Tsunade was told it was just a lie_

"Tsunade! It was just a lie!!!!!!" Sakura yelled once again in Tsunade's ear as she breathed heavily from all the yelling she'd been doing.

"Oh, okay… yeah I called you in to tell you that the school's in debt, and that the school elders… chose to have an auction." Sakura nodded her head wondering how she was being brought into this. "We will be auctioning off the people, Karin, Ami, and… you."

Three seconds passed and the world was quiet, the birds were singing, the sky was clear- "WHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and that, was how the quiet became chaos.

**Meg: yes!!! I finally finished a chapter! Sorry for not updating ant of my stories, after my grandpa past away I haven't had the will to write, but my cousin got married and it made me realize that I had to try. Because my grandpa would yell at me if I gave up writing because of depression. Yes my grandfather was right on the line of crazy and genius.**

**Tenten: Since Meg's grandpa didn't pass away till after she started this chapter, please still check your votes and review. **


End file.
